Laços de Sangue
by Lain-sama
Summary: Uma história vampiresca de amor, ódio e ciúme...Aya se apaixona por um humano, mas o que fazer quando seu pupilo, Vittorio, perde a cabeça?
1. Default Chapter

Temos uma história para contar...É uma história guardada a séculos, nunca contada ou mesmo mencionada por aqueles que a vivenciaram...Somos Aya e Omi, vampiros que andam por aí, como andarilhos das trevas, vivendo a eternidade juntos, diferentemente da maioria dos de nossa espécie...Nossa história é sobre isso, sobre como nos apaixonamos e como nos transformamos nesses seres da escuridão que hoje somos...Também é sobre como tentaram nos separar e como nosso amor superou essas barreiras, assim como vem superando até hoje todos os males que cruzam nosso caminho através dos séculos.  
  
Essa é uma história longa, de amor, ódio e ciúmes, portanto vamos contá-la juntos, narrando o que sentimos em cada momento...


	2. Ametista

  
  
_Narrador: Omi_A tarde estava chuvosa e fria...Tudo o que queria naquele momento era ir logo para casa, não agüentava mais a voz monótona daquele professor de história...Eu era um bom aluno, mas não estava com paciência para isso naquele momento...A única coisa que queria era um cobertor quentinho e os biscoitos de chocolate que minha mãe costumava fazer naquela época do ano.  
  
O sinal tocou de repente, fazendo meu corpo sobressaltar-se de susto. Amaldiçoei mentalmente aquele troço, porque diabos tinha que ser tão alto? Rapidamente peguei meus materiais e os joguei dentro da mochila sem nenhum cuidado, ainda pensando em ir direto para casa.  
  
Senti um tapinha amigável em minhas costas e logo um habitual sorriso iluminou meu rosto: Era Ken, na época, meu melhor amigo (Lain: sim, sim, eu deixei o Ken alguns anos mais novo...). Assim que terminei de arrumar minhas tudo, ele me puxou pelo braço, apressando-me: - Vamos logo Omi! Vai começar a chover!  
  
- Calma!!! – Ele foi me puxando, abrindo caminho entre a multidão que se amontoava nos portões de ferro da escola.  
  
-Finalmente... – Paramos de correr quando já estávamos livres da grande massa de pessoas apertadas embaixo da proteção contra a chuva. Olhamos para o céu quase ao mesmo tempo, quando um trovão iluminou tudo a sua volta.  
  
-Iiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhh...acho que vai chover mais... –Ken comentou. – É melhor irmos logo! – Sorriu para mim e devolvi o sorriso...Estava sempre sorrindo, costumava ser uma pessoa agradável e de fácil convivência. Não que eu não sorria hoje em dia, mas eles se tornaram um pouco mais raros...Vocês sabem, né?...A melancolia normal de um ser das trevas...Bom, mas voltando à história.Andamos juntos até onde nossos caminhos se separavam, sempre rindo e conversando sobre banalidades, como de costume. Minha casa ficava no topo de uma ladeira, a dele antes da subida, à direita.

-Ok, Omi! Nos vemos amanhã! – Ken acenou e começou a andar em direção a sua casa. Eu fiquei olhando ele se afastar e logo me surgiu uma idéia:

-Ken!! Ken!! Espere um pouco!!! – Lembro de ter dado uns pulinhos de empolgação por meus próprios pensamentos. Vi ele se virar e focar seus olhos chocolate em mim (ou serão verdes? Não sei...cada pessoa diz uma coisa), esperando:

-Quer dormir lá em casa? – Então o vi sorrir...Um lindo sorriso de que hoje sinto falta, um sorriso de confiança e amizade verdadeira, que hoje só vejo em Aya...Eu definitivamente sinto falta dele...Pois bem. Acredito que Ken não tenha pensado duas vezes antes de aceitar, pois logo começou a subir a ladeira rapidamente, me desafiando para uma corrida.

-EI! Ken! Não vale! Você começou antes!!! – Subi, tentando conciliar a respiração ofegante com os gritos e falas... É claro que ele chegou bem antes...

Quando alcancei minha casa, apoiei as mãos nos joelhos, com um sorriso no rosto, balançando negativamente a cabeça: "Definitivamente estou fora de forma...". Olhei para meu amigo, que estava sendo gentilmente recebido por minha mãe e me olhava com um olhar vitorioso e sem-vergonha.Fitei o céu novamente, assim como fiz em frente à escola, tentando encontrar algum resquício de luz do sol...Sem chance, ele estava completamente escondido...Abaixei o olhar para o parque que existia em frente a minha casa...No momento não tinha idéia por que o fiz, afinal aquele lugar nunca havia me chamado atenção, mas hoje eu sei...Foi ali que eu o vi pela primeira vez...Um homem de uma beleza sobrenatural estava encostado em uma das árvores, com o rosto voltado para o céu e os olhos fechados. Fiquei encantado...Sua pele era lisa e perfeita, de uma cor fascinante, branca como a neve; e parecia tão macia...Isso contrastava com seus longos e brilhantes cabelos cor de sangue, cuidadosamente presos em uma trança trabalhada. Ele vestia um blusão de gola alta, um calça e um sobretudo, todas as peças negras...Aquelas roupas caiam maravilhosamente bem sobre seu corpo esguio e longo, completando o maravilhoso conjunto...Estava absolutamente imóvel, não duvidaria se me dissessem que não respirava...Parecia uma estátua esculpida com esmero pelas mãos de um artista talentoso. Ele parecia tão calmo...mas uma aura de melancolia o rodeava, o que o deixava ainda mais fascinante, misterioso e perigosamente belo...Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei fitando seu corpo, deixando minha mente vagar por meus pensamentos mais íntimos e ocultos, pensando em loucuras que nem sabia de onde havia tirado. Pensei em como queria sentir sua boca sobre a minha...Aqueles lábios rosados e finos eram a tentação...Decedi me mover, desviar meu olhar, pois meus próprios pensamentos estavam me assustando...Ele era um estranho! E ainda por cima, homem! Quando ia dar as costas aquele ser magnífico, ele percebeu que estava sendo observado...Então meu plano foi por água abaixo...Quando suas pálpebras se abriram e seus olhos fitaram os meus, fiquei impossibilitado de qualquer movimento, por menor que fosse...Tinha medo que, ao me mover, aquela visão dos deuses desapareceria...Seus olhos eram como duas grandes e brilhantes ametistas, de uma cor viva e nunca vista antes. Foi a visão mais bonita de minha vida, lembro até hoje. Aquelas orbes hipnóticas ficaram me encarando com a mesma adoração que eu as encarei. Senti meu coração bater mais forte, ameaçando sair pela boca. Minha pernas fraquejaram e comecei a suar:

Estava apaixonado.  
  
_Continua..._


	3. Safira

_Narrado por: Aya _

_   
  
_ Aquela poderia ter sido somente mais uma tarde como todas as outras... O tempo estava chuvoso, portanto eu me permitia sair para passear enquanto ainda não era noite. Lembro de ter caminhado vários quilômetros, ignorando Vittorio, que em sua tagarelice habitual, me seguia. Estava muito longe, pensando em algo que não lembro no momento, só sei que a voz do outro vampiro (Vittorio) continuava a soar, mesmo sem eu prestar atenção a ela...Acho que é importante para o entendimento dessa história, contar um pouco sobre Vittorio, mas tentarei ser breve...Ele foi transformado por mim...o primeiro e único ser das trevas que criei...O fiz em um momento de desespero, quando não conseguia me acostumar com a solidão em que nossa espécie vive...Mas o fiz errado...Escolhi um jovem bonito, dezenove anos, já com segundas intenções, mas não prestei atenção a sua personalidade...problemática, digamos. Era de uma família rica...Típico filhinho de papai, mimado e inconseqüente. Apesar de eu tê-lo trazido para o lado das trevas, nunca demonstrou raiva...só amor...um amor obsessivo e extremamente irritante...Até tentei uma relação mais firme com ele, mas não deu certo...Na época que se passa a história ele vivia comigo, mas não éramos mais um casal...o problema é que ele não parecia saber disso....  
  
Fisicamente Vittorio era belo, muito belo...Tinha a pele tão branca quanto a de qualquer vampiro, mas seus olhos não perderam o brilho nem depois da morte...Aquelas íris incrivelmente verdes ainda transmitiam a malícia e o peraltismo de sempre. Seus longos cabelos negros permaneciam soltos a maior parte do tempo...Eram ondulados, com um brilho magnífico, que cobriam toda suas costas...Eram sedosos e sempre perfeitamente penteados.Mas, voltando a história, não sei por quanto tempo caminhei e nem porque tomei aquele caminho, só sei que estava deixando meus pés me guiarem para onde quer que fosse...Perto de um parque, resolvi parar para descansar um pouco e tentar me livrar do falatório do vampiro moreno...Por Deuses! Como podia falar tanto? Lembro de ter dito algo como:

-Vittorio, por que não vai procurar uma boa presa para mim? Faz dois dias que não me alimento... – Usei uma desculpa qualquer, sabendo que em seu amor doentio, faria qualquer coisa para me agradar.

-Claro! Já volto!... – Saiu pulando, fazendo seus cachinhos voarem.

-Não se apresse...eu não vou sair daqui... – Bem...é claro que eu pretendia sair...mas algo me impediu...Ouvi algumas vozes gritando e logo vi um rapaz moreno aparecer no topo da ladeira em que eu me encontrava...Era bem bonito e saudável...parecia uma boa presa. Decidi esperar para atacar, pois ouvia mais alguém chegando. Ouvia uma risada gostosa...quase melodiosa...Hoje em dia, fico feliz por ter segurado minha fome...  
  
Logo atrás do rapaz moreno, apareceu primeiro o topo de uma cabeça loira, então o rosto e o corpinho esguio...Desisti na hora do moreno...Aquele loirinho que iria ser minha refeição...Bom, pelo menos era o que eu pretendia... Nunca liguei muito para os protestos de minhas vítimas, mas sabia que para isso não podia olhá-las nos olhos...Os olhos contam toda nossa história, brilham em resposta de nossos sentimentos...Podem transmitir alegria, tristeza, admiração e...amor...e foi isso que vi quando os olhos azuis como as mais lindas safiras me fitaram...amor....um amor estranho, quase instantâneo...Achei que estivesse enganado, nunca acreditei em amor e muito menos a primeira vista, mas foi o que vi... e pior (ou melhor?), senti o mesmo... Senti meu corpo estremecer e não consegui desviar-me daquelas íris azuis...Perdi-me no meio daquele mar de sentimentos confusos que elas transmitiam e simplesmente me senti...estranhamente...apaixonado? Não, não...não devia ser isso...Atraído talvez, mas não apaixonado...Mas então porque diabos não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela criatura magnífica? Hoje eu sei disso, mas na hora não quis aceitar...Tentei quebrar o contato visual, mas meu corpo não obedecia...Então simplesmente me rendi, e fiquei observando o que seria até hoje o meu grande amor...  
  
_Continua..._


	4. Frio

_Narrado por: Omi_

Não sei dizer por quanto tempo ficamos nos fitando. Muito, com certeza. Senti-me perdido, sendo olhado tão intensamente. Queria dizer algo, mas nada vinha a minha cabeça. Bom...pensei em começar com um "Oi", mas a coragem demorou a chegar...e quando finalmente achei que era a hora....:

-Omi! O que está fazendo aí? -... Ken veio e me empurrou para dentro de casa. – O que você estava fazendo? Quem era aquele cara?

-(...) – Simplesmente fiquei mudo, ainda com a imagem do belo ser em minha mente. Sua pele lisa, sua boca tentadora que eu agora sonhava em beijar e seus olhos...Duas belas jóias de uma cor fascinante...

-Omi! -(...) – Finalmente acordei e percebi que ele me chamava, mas o que dizer? Não havia o que ser dito...Eu simplesmente não sabia quem era aquele homem.

– Eu...Eu não sei, Ken... – E também não sei o que ele pensou aquela hora, mas pela cara incrédula que fez, com certeza duvidou de minha sanidade mental...

- Como não sabe? Porque ficaram se encarando? – Lembro de ter meu corpo balançado pelos ombros de maneira rude, mas preocupada.

-Ken...eu não sei... – Minha voz saiu manhosa e arrastada, como se eu não quisesse falar sobre isso com ele...Pela primeira vez não me sentia a vontade de falar sobre meus sentimentos com meu melhor amigo. Me senti estranho, mas algo me dizia que era melhor assim. Livrei-me de suas mãos, que começavam a machucar meus ombros e subi as escadas, com ele me seguindo.

-Omi...me desculpe...mas eu fiquei nervoso...foi...estranho.... – Sorriu, tentando justificar todo aquele nervosismo.

-Não precisa desculpar-se...tudo bem Ken... – Sorri de volta, tentando controlar a vontade louca de ir até a janela e ver se o homem ruivo ainda estava lá...

-

Durante o resto do dia não consegui me concentrar em absolutamente nada...Até me senti culpado por não dar a Ken a devida atenção...se bem que ele estava tão compenetrado no novo jogo de videogame que eu havia comprado, que nem deve ter sentido muito a minha falta.Fui à janela do meu quarto algumas vezes, me esticando para fora e tentando enxergar o magnífico ser daquela tarde. Até as dez horas da noite ele continuava lá, parado no mesmo lugar, sob a mesma árvore. Nossos olhos ficavam se encarando durante alguns instantes, até eu quebrar o contato visual, com medo que Ken percebesse. Mas nada disso adiantava, em menos de uma hora eu estava na janela novamente, "namorando à moda antiga", o apelido que dei a esses olhares sonhadores, como os das senhoritas antigas quando viam seu amado.Quando me deitei para dormir, fiquei olhando para o teto por algum tempo, esperando o sono chegar...mas ele não vinha! Vi Ken pegar no sono, se revirar, praticamente brigar com os cobertores e levantar-se para ir ao banheiro. Pelos meus cálculos, devo ter dormido lá pelas três horas da manhã.

-

Novo dia...nublado.. Apesar disso, lembro de ter acordado com disposição, sentindo-me bem descansado...bem, só poderia ser, pois já passava do meio dia.

-Omi!!! Ken! Levantem-se!! Vamos!!! – Minha mãe entrou no quarto, já abrindo a janela e deixando a pouca luminosidade que vinha da rua entrar. Era uma boa mãe...gostava muito dela, e ainda hoje sinto saudades...

-Bom dia, mãe!!! – Levantei num pulo só, dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha rosada. Ken ainda se remexia preguiçosamente na cama quando minha mãe puxou-lhe as cobertas, provocando o riso de todos.

Nossa tarde transcorreu normalmente e eu me sentia mais aliviado por não pensar mais somente no homem ruivo...quer dizer, ainda pensava, e muito, mas pelo menos agora conseguia conversar decentemente.Perto das quatro horas da tarde, Ken teve que ir embora. Eu o acompanhei até a porta e fiquei encostado no batente, esperando meu amigo sumir de vista... Bem, agora era a hora: eu precisava ir para meu quarto e pensar calmamente naquela paixão platônica que havia me pegado da noite para o dia...e pior: eu nem conhecia meu amado!!!!Dei uma olhada ocasional para o parque, pensando no que fazer...e confesso a vocês, o que eu vi não ajudou em nada. Lá estava ele, magnífico e apaixonante, assim como na tarde anterior. Fiquei sem reação, minha respiração acelerando pelo nervosismo de tê-lo tão perto. Como todas as outras vezes, ficamos no encarando, esperando que o outro tomasse a iniciativa. O engraçado é que eu realmente pensava assim na hora. Nem cogitava que ele podia estar me olhando por me achar só um garoto estranho, que não parava de encará-lo...hehehe...que bom que não pensei assim.Senti o chão me faltar quando percebi que ele começou a caminhar em minha direção. Eram passos hesitantes, mas isso ficou guardado em algum lugar remoto de minha consciência. Quando a distância entre nós não era mais de um metro e meio, minhas bochechas já estavam queimando de vergonha, mas nada me fazia querer sair dali, por mais embaraçosa que fosse a situação. Senti o seu cheiro, um perfume cítrico, marcante e sensual...Sua voz soou como melodia:

-...Você quer dar uma volta? – Uma voz forte e calma, que me fez delirar... Demorei a processar o que ele havia dito, mas quando me dei conta, fiquei completamente sem resposta. Nesse momento quase enxerguei um diabinho e um anjinho em meus ombros. Enquanto o primeiro dizia: "Deixe de ser idiota!! Não é a chance que você queria? Vá logo!!", o segundo rebatia: "Você nem o conhece! Pode ser perigoso!!!"...Bom...o primeiro ganhou de goleada. Fechei a porta e saímos para caminhar entre as árvores do parque lado a lado.

-

No começo de nosso passeio, o silêncio foi um pequeno empecilho, mas ele foi quebrado quando o ruivo perguntou meu nome...Respondi e perguntei o dele...Aya...Aya... Um nome tipicamente feminino, mas que combinava maravilhosamente bem com aquele lindo homem...Andamos por muito tempo, conversando e rindo á toa, enfim, nos tornando mais íntimos...Em nenhum momento citamos os olhares que trocávamos à distância, e na maioria do tempo falamos sobre coisas banais...Antes deste dia, eu jamais imaginei que um passeio no parque em um dia nublado podia ser tão divertido.Uma hora depois havíamos contornado quase todo o parque, e já enxergávamos a minha casa novamente...Lembro que não queria que acabasse ainda. Queria passar mais tempo com ele!!! Bem...tanto pensei que acabei não cuidando por onde andava...pisei no barro e escorreguei. Fechei os olhos, já esperando uma queda feia e vergonhosa, mas ela não veio. Senti uma mão segurar a minha e sorri...era ele...eu tinha certeza. Quando abri os olhos, só tive confirmado o que já sabia...

-Você está bem? – Seu rosto era preocupado...preocupado comigo...me achei a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo.

-Estou ótimo. – Me endireitei e abri um sorriso ainda mais luminoso quando percebi que ele não tinha a intenção de soltar a minha mão...Ele olhou para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas e depois para meu rosto e sorriu...um lindo sorriso de satisfação...Andamos de mãos dadas até a árvore em frente a minha casa...Sua mão era maior que a minha... era tão bom andar assim...pertinho dele...me passava tanta segurança.

Paramos quando era hora de nos separarmos, mas não o fizemos...simplesmente ficamos nos olhando, apreciando a presença um do outro...parecia que namorávamos a tempos, mas na verdade, nunca tínhamos nem ao menos nos beijado!!!!! Bom...isso não durou muito, pois durante esse devaneio, senti seus lábios sobre os meus...eram frios, mas aconchegantes. Separei meus próprios lábios e fechei os olhos sem pensar duas vezes, deixando-o me guiar para o mundo de delícias que era ser beijado por sua boca...Foi o meu primeiro beijo de verdade, o primeiro por amor...Minhas pernas ficaram bambas e eu me abracei ele, sendo envolvido por seus braços fortes...Seu corpo me passou uma sensação estranha...Ele era frio como seus lábios, não parecia ter o calor de um humano normal, mas naquele momento, em que nossas línguas e lábios dançavam juntos, parecia o lugar mais aconchegante em que já estive...Eu não conseguia acreditar que estava sendo beijado por aqueles lábios finos e sedutores que tanto desejei...O beijo só foi cortado quando o ar se fez necessário, mas continuamos abraçados:

-Eu preciso ir pra casa...Minha mãe deve estar louca comigo... – Minha voz saiu sussurrada e meu sorriso transmitia a felicidade que habitava meu coração. Com uma das mãos, brinquei com o botão de seu casaco negro, tentando não ficar muito envergonhado e nem sair por aí pulando de felicidade como um maluco.

-Tudo bem...Podemos nos ver amanhã? – Seus olhos brilhavam espetacularmente, sua voz era rouca e um sorriso discreto passou por seus lábios. Seus dedos carinhosos passeavam entre minhas mechas loiras, roçando levemente na nuca e me provocando arrepios.

-Claro... – O carinho que ele fazia em minhas costas era tão gostoso...relaxante...fechei os olhos e o abracei mais forte. Ele interpretou isso como mais uma chance para me roubar um beijo...e o fez...Foi um longo e profundo beijo...mas foi só o primeiro de muitos outros, pois ficamos ali nos beijando por um longo período...Quando finalmente nos separamos, antes de entrar em casa, fiz a pergunta que martelava em minha cabeça desde que seus lábios tocaram os meus pela primeira vez...

-Que tipo de relação nós temos? – Minha voz saiu baixa e hesitante, pois a possibilidade de ouvir a resposta que eu não queria era pequena, mas mesmo assim existia:

-Por mim...estamos namorando... Sorri e o beijei de novo...uma pequena lágrima de felicidade escorreu de meu olho esquerdo, sendo seca pelos lábios dele, que beijaram todo o meu rosto. Fui até a porta de casa:

-Boa noite...

-Boa noite... – Eu havia visto! Eu tinha certeza que havia visto o mesmo sorriso bobo e apaixonado no rosto dele quando se despediu de mim... Entrei em casa e me larguei no sofá...então era isso – um sorriso cruzou minha face. – Estávamos namorando.  
  
_Continua..._


	5. Vittorio

_Narrado por: Aya_

Estava feliz, definitivamente feliz, como não me sentia a décadas. Aquele garoto teve o poder de dar razão para minha existência em pouco mais de uma hora. Emiti um sorriso largo e luminoso...e logo comecei a rir como um maluco...um maluco apaixonado. Nunca havia sentido nada assim, era bom...muito bom.  
  
Abri os braços e girei meu corpo algumas vezes, praticamente dançando na grama do parque. Qualquer um que tivesse me visto naquela hora com certeza iria me achar um louco desvairado e ligaria para o hospício imediatamente, mas, talvez pelo tempo tão feio, não havia ninguém nas ruas...Só eu e minha felicidade.  
  
Atirei-me embaixo de um salgueiro e fiquei contemplando lua com uma sorriso imbecil no rosto...o pior é que eu sabia que era um sorriso imbecil, mas simplesmente não conseguia desfazê-lo. Desisti de trazer minha seriedade de volta tão cedo, estava me sentindo bem daquele jeito...

-AAAAAAYYYYYYYAAAAAA!!!!! – Não...Não!!!! Não podia acreditar que havia esquecido dele!!! pude esquecer que disse que esperaria ali? Droga! Devia ter ido embora logo depois de me despedir de Omi.

- Oi Vittorio... – Lembro de ter dado o sorriso mais amarelo de toda a minha existência...Sabia que era um pouco de maldade, mas não conseguia deixar de me irritar com ele. Era barulhento, bagunceiro e infantil, nem parecia um vampiro de 219 anos!

-A-yan! Já achei a presa perfeita para você! Vamos! Te levarei até lá!!!!

-Não, Vittorio, não...Não quero comer mais nada.

-Mas... – Vi sua cara desolada. Pelo tempo que levou, deve ter escolhido a presa realmente a dedo. Seus lábios carnudos e pálidos se torceram em um biquinho manhoso. – Mas...Porque pediu que eu fosse procurar uma presa se não a queria?

-Na hora eu queria, mas agora não quero mais... – Meu jeito carrancudo havia voltado. Hoje sinto por tê-lo tratado assim...Tavez se eu o tivesse tratado bem desde o começo essa confusão não tivesse acontecido.

-Ok...Deixa pra lá... – Não demonstrou, mas ficou magoado, tenho certeza. Ficamos descansando embaixo do salgueiro e eu quase podia ouvir os pensamentos dele me amaldiçoando.

Toda aquela manha durou por pouco tempo...Queria que tivesse durado mais, pois possivelmente ele não viria tentar me beijar se ainda estivesse chateado... Mas como sempre, ele tentou... Foi só eu me levantar e dar alguns passos para sentir seus braços ao redor de meu corpo e sua boca tentando capturar a minha. Virei o rosto, mas sabia que ele não desistiria assim tão fácil. Abraçou-me com mais força, escondendo o rosto em meu peito e pedindo carinho como um gato manhoso. Algumas horas atrás eu deixaria minhas mãos escorregarem pelas ondas negras de seus cabelos, e em meus melhores dias, lhe concederia alguns beijos na boca ou quem sabe até fossemos para cama, mas não dessa vez, não depois do que aconteceu. Eu estava apaixonado agora, e seu abraço já não me parecia mais nem um pouco atrativo, nem ao menos para uma noite de sexo.Deixei meus braços inertes ao lado do corpo, esperando que ele se afastasse.

-A-yan...o que foi? – Levantou seus olhos brilhantes para mim, tentando adivinhar porque fora privado do único carinho que eu nunca lhe recusei.

-Não me chame assim...

-Aya... – Aproximou-se de meu rosto, tentando me beijar novamente. Coloquei os dedos em seus lábios.

– Não, Vittorio. Você sabe que não existe mais nada entre nós. Vivemos juntos somente porque nos é conveniente na hora das despesas e coisas deste tipo... – Isso foi um pouco cruel de minha parte, admito, mas precisava fazê-lo entender!

-Mas...Aya...

-...E além do mais, conheci uma pessoa... – Ele se afastou de mim no mesmo instante, suas íris refletiam revolta, ciúmes e incredulidade.

-Você o quê?... – Sua voz era somente um sussurro, como se temesse que se o falasse alto demais, se tornaria a mais dura realidade.

-Conheci outra pessoa...Estamos namorando... – Era melhor contar a verdade de uma vez e tentar dar um jeito em tudo.

-...Não é possível...Isso é verdade? – Emitiu um sorriso triste, achando que eu estava somente brincando com ele, mas ainda sim com medo da resposta. Somente balancei a cabeça, em uma afirmativa muda. Esperava que ele entendesse, e pelo jeito tudo estava correndo como o esperado, bem...pelo menos até aquele instante... -...Quem é? Conheço esse vampiro? – Me olhou desconfiado, com certeza já bolando mil e um planos mirabolantes contra o desgraçado que ousou me roubar dele.

-Não... – E aí foi que cometi o erro...foi onde toda a confusão realmente começou - ...Ele é humano e...

-O QUÊ? – Me interrompeu bruscamente, segurando meus ombros e me balançando com força. - Você está namorando um humano? Eu não posso acreditar! A que ponto você chegou? Qualquer vampirinho de quinta categoria é melhor que um humano!!! Existem tantos te pode querer ficar com um humano?????!!!! ELES SÃO APENAS COMIDA! – Vittorio gritava descontroladamente, para quem quisesse ouvir.

PLAFT!!!!

Nem vi quando minha mão foi de encontro a seu rosto, só percebi a grande marca vermelha em sua bochecha..Mas não me arrependo; nunca pensei em humanos apenas como comida, pra dizer a verdade, sempre tive inveja deles...Eles podiam morrer, não eram condenados a essa "vida" de tormentos que um vampiro leva...Mas Vittorio não era assim, pensava diferente, se sentia superior aos humanos...Para ele, eram só carne viva e pulsante, necessária para nossa sobrevivência.

-Aya... – Seus olhos estavam marejados e ele definitivamente não queria acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

-Eu estou namorando, estou apaixonado e ele é humano... – minha voz tremia de raiva e estava perigosamente calma...a intensidade de meus sentimentos estava me apavorando... – E se você vier a conhecê-lo...quero que o trate bem, entendeu?

-S-sim... – abaixou os olhos, mas, em seu atrevimento, não deixou de fazer uma pergunta, carregada de ironia e crueldade:

-Posso saber como vai lhe dar com a situação quando lhe for perguntado porque você não aparece de dia?

-... – Não havia pensado nisso ainda, mas não estava em condições mentais de fazê-lo naquele momento. – Vamos para casa Vittorio. A resposta dessa pergunta é somente de meu interesse e da outra parte envolvida... você não tem nada a ver com isso.

Senti a raiva emanando por todos os poros daquele vampiro moreno...Ele estava muito certeza muitos pereceriam esta noite... Era melhor ficar de olho nele por um tempo, não queria que nada de mau acontecesse a Omi ou a seus entes queridos... Talvez fosse melhor chamar meu mestre para ajudar-me a controlá-lo...Definitivamente não queria que Vittorio descobrisse a identidade de meu namorado...Aquele vampiro, que aos olhos de outro parecia tão inofensivo, podia ser perigoso...MUITO perigoso...  
  
_Continua... _


	6. Triste dia de Sol

  
  
_Narrado por: Omi___   
  
Aquele dia estava ensolarado e bonito, diferentemente dos outros dias daquela semana. Lembro de ter pensado que o tempo deveria estar acompanhando meu humor, que nunca esteve tão bom.  
  
Vesti o uniforme e desci as escadas correndo, pulando de dois em dois degraus. Encontrei minha mãe na cozinha, preparando um leite com chocolate, certamente para mim:  
  
-Bom dia mãe!!!  
  
-Bom dia! Que animação! O que aconteceu? – com certeza ela havia dito isso porque meu humor nunca era dos melhores logo pela manhã.  
  
-Hãããããñnnn.... – Não sabia se devia contar... algo me dizia que ainda não era a hora... – Eu... só... só dormi bem! É isso!  
  
-Hmmm... acho que isto tem a ver com alguma garota, certo? – O olhar malicioso que ela me lançou deixou minhas bochechas em fogo.  
  
-MÃE!!! – o tom de reprovação em minha voz era claro.  
  
-Ok, ok...- riu baixinho – quando você quiser contar, conte.  
  
-Hn...  
  
-... – Ela sorriu amavelmente para mim, o que me incentivou a fazer o mesmo. – Agora tome logo esta leite ou vai se atrasar para escola!  
  
Acabei logo com tudo que ela havia feito para mim. Escovei os dentes e saí, não conseguindo evitar um olhar sonhador para o parque, no local onde Aya e eu havíamos trocado os primeiros beijos. Não pude me prender muito as lembranças, pois o relógio acusava que provavelmente chegaria atrasado se não me apresasse.  
  
Corri a maior parte do caminho, querendo contar logo para Ken sobre minha felicidade.  
  
Cheguei em frente aos portões da escola no momento em que o sinal soou, e entrei na sala praticamente apostando corrida com o professor, que entrou menos de cinco segundos depois. Atirei-me na cadeira, com a respiração descompassada e o coração acelerado.  
  
-Parabéns! Essa foi por pouco! – Ken se virou para mim com um olhar reprovador, mas um sorriso sincero nos lábios.  
  
-Hehe....AAAAAHH!!! EU TENHO QUE TE CONTAR UMA COISA! – durante minha exagerada empolgação, falei alto, chamando atenção de todos os colegas e do professor.  
  
-Tsukiyono-san... acho que você pode e DEVE contar, o que quer que seja, depois da aula, a não ser que queiram conversar lá fora.  
  
-Ops... desculpe professor.... – Baixei os olhos, enquanto minha mente xingou-o de todos os palavrões e coisas ruins que conhecia na época.  
  
-"timo... – Me fitou com um olhar arrogante, que me dá nojo até hoje... acho que foi uma das únicas pessoas que realmente não me agradaram em vida...Pois bem!Deixando minhas divagações de lado e voltando a história...  
  
Tive que agüentar três períodos longos e fatídicos de física, que me pareceram passar ainda mais devagar por causa de minha ansiedade e impaciência.  
  
Finalmente, depois do que me pareceu uma eternidade, o sinal salvador, indicando a hora do recreio, soou. Saí correndo, puxando um Ken atordoado pelo pulso.  
  
-Nossa! Que pressa! Que foi? – Ele perguntou assim que sentamos nos degraus da escada onde costumávamos passar os intervalos.  
  
-É que eu preciso te contar uma coisa!!!!  
  
-Fala... estou ouvindo...É por causa dessa "coisa" que você está tão empolgado?  
  
-Dá pra perceber?  
  
-Lógico que sim! Eu te conheço!  
  
-Ok...é o seguinte... - me ajeitei, preparando-me p/ descarregar um turbilhão de palavras, mas...  
  
-Você está apaixonado.  
  
-O.O"""'  
  
-Não você sabe?  
  
-Hehehehe...você é tão transparente!  
  
-Hum... – fiz um beiço manhoso – eu queria contar!  
  
-Isso não vem ao caso ".... quem é a sortuda?  
  
-Hã? Sortuda? – Pela primeira vez havia dado conta que eu REALMENTE estava namorando um homem! Imediatamente comecei a suar frio, com medo da reação dele... afinal, eu era Gay!!!!!  
  
-Omi? Que foi? Você não ia me contar?  
  
-E-eu ia te contar que estou apaixonado, mas não por QUEM estou!  
  
-Hey! Não me venha com essa! Pode ir falando! – Um dedo acusador foi apontado contra meu nariz.  
  
-Mas é que...  
  
-Nada de "mas"!  
  
-(...) – Minhas faces estavam quentes e, com certeza, completamente vermelhas  
  
-Faaaaaaaaaaaaaala... – o dedo balançou em frente de meu rosto. Eu simplesmente não podia esconder isso dele! Agora não havia mais volta!  
  
-Euestounamorandoohomemdoparque!  
  
-O QUE? Mais devagar! Não entendi uma palavra do que você disse!  
  
-Eu estou namorando ohomemdoparque!  
  
-OMI! Calma! Não estou entendendo o fim!  
  
-Eu-estou-namorando-o-homem-do-parque....  
  
-Sério? Você tah namoran...PERAÍ! VOCÊ DISSE HOMEM?  
  
-Si-sim... – Baixei a cabeça, esperando pelas críticas... elas estranhamente não vieram. Logo senti uma mão acariciando meus cabelos. Levantei o olhar.  
  
-Nossa...Omi...caramba... eu definitivamente não esperava por essa! – Ele sorria, provavelmente ainda tentando se acostumar com a idéia.  
  
-Ken...eu...  
  
-Tudo bem, não precisa se explicar, se você está feliz assim, eu entendo. – o sorriso dele se alargou, me passando confiança. A ansiedade e o medo se foram de meu coração, e eu me senti leve. Nunca pensei que iria ser poupado de críticas e cinismos, mesmo por parte dele. "timo! Tinha que ser assim. Isso demonstrou o quanto ele era meu amigo.  
  
-Mas...Omi... – Levantei a cabeça, esperando. – O que você vai dizer aos seus pais?  
  
-Eu não pensei nisso...eles não precisam saber por enquanto! NÉÉÉ? – Olhei bem nos olhos dele, como se estivesse ameaçando-o...ele riu alto, mas no fundo sabia que aquela brincadeira tinha um pouco de verdade...  
  
-Ok, Omi...eu não vou falar nada, não se preocupe. – Sua mão alcançou minha cabeça, deixando os fios loiros ainda mais despenteados.  
  
-Hey!  
  
-Tá bom, tá bom, eu paro...mas conta aí... – Nesta hora, Ken me deu uma ombrada leve, seus olhos cheios de malícia. – Quando você vai vê-lo de novo?  
  
-Não sei, acho que hoje depois da aula... ele sempre está lá no parque... – Senti minhas bochechas quentes só de pensar naquela boca contra a minha.  
  
-Ok! Então eu vou com você!   
  
-QQUÊÊ?  
  
-Eu-vou-com-você-! – ele falou com algumas pausas longas, querendo deixar bem clara sua idéia maluca.  
  
-Não! Você não vai! Eu quero ficar sozinho com ele!  
  
-Ah! Eu vou sim! Onde já se viu? Que tipo de amigo seria eu se não quisesse avaliar seus namorados, hein? Hein? – Colocou as mãos na cintura, querendo parecer imponente.  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Sem "mas"! – Um dedo acusador fora apontado para meu nariz. – Eu vou e ponto final! Nem que fique escondido...só quero vê-lo!  
  
-O-ok....O.O"""O resto da aula passou rápido, apesar de minha ansiedade para ver Aya...Queria mostrar para Ken o quanto eu estava certo em iniciar um relacionamento com ele...Bom...fazia pouco tempo, mas eu tinha certeza que era uma boa idéia. Então porque não confiar nos meus instintos? -Vamos Omi! Vamos! Senão ele não vai esperar por você!  
  
-Tô indo! Tô indo! E ele vai esperar sim! Ele está sempre lá quando eu volto da escola! Bem...eu estava errado...Aquele dia ele não estava...Olhei desolado para os lados, procurando por qualquer sinal do meu amado ruivo...Nada...Nem uma pista...Nem um sinal...Nada...  
  
-E aí, Omi? Cadê ele?  
  
-Eu...eu...eu não sei, devia estar aqui! – Pensamentos horríveis começaram a encher minha mente...e se aquilo tudo, todas as palavras carinhosas tivessem sido somente brincadeira?...e se ele não me quisesse de verdade?...E se eu estivesse apaixonado por um canalha qualquer?...NÃO! Não! Não! Não! Ele gostava de mim! Eu sabia! Eu sentia!  
  
-Omi! Omi...Não chore...Deve ter ocorrido algum imprevisto...-senti os braços confortantes de Ken ao meu redor...  
  
-Huh? – Nem havia percebido que lágrimas quentes começaram a descer pela minha face. – É Ken...você deve estar certo...e talvez ele ainda venha....Vamos esperar...  
  
-Vamos pra dentro da sua casa, Omi...Olharemos da janela, Ok? Já está ficando escuro e parece que vai chover de novo...  
  
-Ok...Ok... De longe, protegido pelas sombras, um grande par de olhos raivosos espreitava os amigos...reconhecendo o inimigo, ou talvez....esperando o momento certo para atacar....

_ Continua..._


	7. Mestre

  
  
_Narrado por: Vittorio_Esta chuva torrencial que cai novamente e volta a molhar essas majestosas construções que se erguem diante de meus olhos...Será que esta chuva, que afugenta as pessoas da rua, pode limpar minha alma?...Alma...será que possuo uma? Sendo o que sou, um ser das trevas desprovido de sentimentos pela outra raça, não acredito que possa ter uma alma real...Mas então, chuva, será que você pode, ao menos, limpar meu coração? Ajudar-me a deixar essa tristeza de lado? Lavar todos esses péssimos sentimentos que me afligem?...Na verdade, se levasse com sua água pura o medo, já seria o suficiente... "Mas medo de que?", você deve se perguntar, não é? Nem eu sei...Talvez seja o medo da perda...medo de perder a única pessoa que eu amo neste mundo...medo de perder...Aya... Hn...melhor me apressar então. Está chovendo, e o céu está completamente escuro apesar de ainda ser de tarde. É melhor eu correr antes que Aya saia de casa para encontrá-lo...Tenhu que fazer alguma coisa contra isso... qualquer coisa... qualquer coisa... eu preciso pensar em algo... e logo!

o

_Narrado por: Aya_

Logo que ouvi os primeiros pingos de chuva baterem nas janelas perfeitamente vedadas, levantei-me, com a pretensão de ir até a casa de Omi. Andei pelo apartamento, à procura de meus sapatos. Caminhei um pouco pela sala, aproveitando para acarinhar o gato branco que eu mantinha em casa...Gostava muito dele...era uma criatura noturna e solitária...assim como eu...tínhamos muita coisa em comum. Logo avistei meus coturnos pretos perto da porta. Fui até lá calmamente, sentando-me no chão de madeira a calçá-los.Ainda estava amarrando os cadarços quando a porta se abriu, e um par de longas pernas cobriu minha visão do corredor.

-Vittorio! Está molhando o chão! – Reprendi o garoto, que além de molhar estava embarrando tudo...Mas ele me ignorou completamente...

-Você vai sair? – Sua pergunta foi feita de sopetão, tanto que demorei um pouco para respondê-la, tentando processar o que ele havia dito.

- Hai...Tenho algumas coisas a fazer... – Coloquei uma expressão séria no rosto, sabendo o que ele pretendia.

-Você vai ver ele? – Sua voz embargada e magoada se misturava com a dureza e raiva que ele tentava demonstrar, mas lágrimas de sangue já se misturavam às gotas claras de chuva em seu rosto claro.

-... Vittorio... - Fiquei sem reação. O que poderia fazer numa situação dessas? Nunca o imaginei chorando só por causa de uma paixão minha...Mas talvez fosse por causa daquela minha nova paixão em especial...Omi era humano...e eu nunca havia estado verdadeiramente apaixonado antes...Será que Vittorio me conhecia tão bem assim?

- Não vá...Por favor... – Sua expressão se suavizou, dando lugar ao choro quase compulsivo. Ele se jogou em meus braços, molhado como estava, segurando-se fortemente em minhas roupas e chorando como uma criança...não...ele era mesmo uma criança...Nada mais que um pequeno garoto precisando de colo e atenção...um pequeno garoto apaixonado... Abracei-o de volta. Eu o entendia...entendia completamente, mas também sabia que aquilo iria passar...teria que passar...

- Shhhhhhhhh... calma Vittorio... não chore mais... – Embalei-o por meia hora, talvez mais, abraçado a ele, mas ainda negando os beijos que seus lábios gentilmente me ofereciam...Isso só o fazia chorar mais e perguntar o porquê de ser pior que o humano... tentei explicar que não era isso, mas acredito que ele não me ouvia...

Quando se acalmou, adormeceu, ainda agarrado em mim. Levantei-o com cuidado, levando-o até seu quarto. Coloquei-o na cama e o cobri, beijando fraternalmente sua testa e acariciando seus cachos que já começavam a secar. De algum modo me sentia responsável por aquela criaturinha que havia criado... e de certa forma, eu era...

Levantei-me do colchão, convicto a finalmente sair. Troquei o casaco que vestia por um seco e abri a porta do apartamento, saindo e trancando-a logo depois.

-Lindo como sempre, Aya...

-WAH! – Se meu coração ainda batesse com certeza estaria a mil naquele momento...Até hoje odeio levar sustos...

– Mestre! Não faça mais isso! Assustou-me! – Fitei o rosto bonito do meu mestre, um pouco acima do meu. Queixo longo e fino, olhos verdes cintilantes...Boca carnuda, cabelos perfeitamente cuidados na altura dos ombros e um cigarro na mão: esse era Yohji, meu mestre, aquele que me matou e também me despertou para a nova vida.

-Ora, ora...Você continua se assustando com pouco... – Se abaixou, beijando- me nos lábios, não sabia dizer se ternamente ou por safadeza mesmo...A segunda opção era a mais coerente. Abri um pouquinho a boca, deixando-o explorá-la...Não adiantava dizer não para ele mesmo...Já havia desistido há muito tempo de negar seus beijos de chegada e despedida. Dentro de alguns segundos separei-me, não podia deixá-lo passar do limites.

-Chega mestre... -

Ah...Você está arredio...Eu vim a procura de um pouquinho de carinho e nem meu pupilo pode me dar? - Sua expressão era de falsa tristeza... Conhecia-o muito bem, havíamos convivido por muito tempo juntos. – Que vida cruel...Ninguém quer um pobre vampiro velho... – Sua cara de deboche se acentuou, enquanto tragava o cigarro profundamente.

Sorri para ele, balançando a cabeça em uma negativa.

– Desculpe-me mestre, não posso dar o que você quer... – No fundo, sabia que de acordo com a hierarquia, eu não devia estar falando isso para ele...afinal, eu era praticamente seu servo, devia obediência a ele, assim como Vittorio devia a mim...e sabia que ele podia me obrigar a ir para a cama com ele se quisesse, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer... só podia confiar no bom senso que meu mestre sempre teve, de me tratar como amigo/amante e não como o escravo que eu deveria ser...

Enquanto eu o fitava, esperando por sua resposta ou por qualquer coisa que ele fosse dizer, seu sorriso se alargou, mostrando uma perfeita e branca carreira de dentes. Os caninos pontudos se sobressaindo.

– Ok, Aya, me conte quem é seu novo amor...Vittorio? – Me abraçou pelos ombros, levando-me para fora do prédio enquanto conversávamos. Expliquei tudo para ele, desde como conheci Omi, até o ataque nervoso do outro vampiro havia pouco tempo atrás...

-Você acha prudente namorar um humano? – No momento estávamos na praça que ia dar na casa de Omi...Andávamos devagar, mas eu o estava guiando até lá...sabia que podia confiar nele...sempre pude...

-Não vejo porque não...eu gosto muito dele...

-Bem, você faz suas escolhas e arca com as conseqüências... – Tragou o cigarro que carregava, talvez o quinto desde que começamos a caminhar...Bem, não ia matá-lo mesmo...

-Mestre...eu...

-Hm? – Me olhou displicentemente, levantando uma sobrancelha... -Eu...acho que vou precisar de ajuda... – o nervosismo havia começado a tomar conta de mim daquele momento em diante...o mesmo nervosismo que me atormentaria por mais de um ano... – É o Vittorio...

-Vittorio? O que tem o garoto? – Olhou mais seriamente para mim, agora realmente disposto a me ouvir.

-Tenho medo do que ele possa fazer... – antes de Yohji começar a rir do absurdo, cortei-o. – Tenho medo do que ele possa fazer quando sente um ciúme doentio... – a boca do meu mestre logo se fechou, e o riso morreu em sua garganta...Tragou o cigarro novamente:

- O que quer dizer? – Franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando que eu estivesse preocupado com um rapaz tão meigo.

-Vittorio está com muito ciúme... Nunca o vi daquele jeito... Hoje chorou, mas também tentou mostrar a raiva que começou a brotar em seu coração desde o instante que ficou sabendo de Omi... Ele acha que não, mas sei que ele estava aqui espionando a casa de Omi a tarde inteira, mesmo com o perigo de virar cinzas sob a luz do sol... Ele veio...e está, com certeza, tramando alguma coisa...

-E porque você não dá um jeito nisso?

-Já conversei com ele, mas ele não parece entender...Hoje, depois que ele dormiu em meus braços, pareceu mais calmo, mas não quero nem saber como vai ficar quando acordar e perceber que vim ver Omi... eu não sei porque, estou com um péssimo pressentimento, e tenho medo do que possa acontecer...

-Aya... – Meu mestre aproximou-se de mim, olhando-me com olhos graves... – Seus pressentimentos nunca falharam... Você tem certeza do que está falando? Você tem certeza de que Vittorio pode se tornar perigoso, não somente para seu garoto, como para todos nós?

-...Mestre... – Hesitei um pouco...Poderia Vittorio ser tão perigoso? Algo em mim dizia que sim...algo em mim dizia que aquela criança poderia dar lugar a uma fera que não distinguiria nem mesmo sua própria raça...uma fera completamente cega pelo ódio e pelo ciúme... – Hai... eu tenho certeza...  
  
_Continua..._


	8. Confiança?

  
  
_Narrado por: Omi_

O som da chuva não me incomodava...Na verdade, pouca coisa podia me incomodar naquele momento, enquanto estava sendo beijado daquela maneira, sendo colocado contra o vidro frio daquela vitrine, mas com um confortável corpo pra me aquecer...Bem, não exatamente, afinal, Aya nunca estava quente... mas era muito confortável mesmo assim.  
  
Não escutava mais os grossos pingos batendo violentamente contra o toldo que nos protegia... as únicas coisas que enchiam meus ouvidos eram os sons de nossas respirações arfantes, pontuados pelo barulho de nossas salivas.  
  
Na verdade, muitas vezes, durante esses amassos, eu tinha a impressão de ouvir somente a minha respiração. Aya dificilmente ficava arfante ou corado...ok, ok, ele não ficava arfante ou corado. Naquela época, eu pensava que isso se devia, provavelmente, ao fato de que ele era muito mais experiente que eu. Naquele momento, apesar dos amassos que já havíamos trocado, eu ainda era virgem, nunca havia sido tocado abaixo da cintura.  
  
Mas também, o calor estava tomando meu corpo, sentia cada veia palpitar, pedir por mais, pedir por alívio, assim como aquela dor que se pronunciava em meu baixo-ventre. Hoje sei muito bem o que é esse calor, essa dorzinha gostosa...mas na época, he...eu era apenas um garoto. Sentia- me estranho ao me pegar desejando tanto uma pessoa que namorava a cinco meses... Meu Deus! Cinco míseros meses! Seja para um humano ou para um vampiro, isso é pouco, muito pouco! Mas...era tão bom...Aya estava enroscando sua língua com a minha, me pressionando, fazendo-me sentir também as curvas de seu corpo...era muito bom...!  
  
Soltei um gemidinho de descontentamento quando meu amor cortou nosso beijo. O vi esconder seu rosto em meu pescoço, naquela época ainda palpitante, esfregando discretamente seu quadril contra o meu, mostrando-se no mesmo estado de desejo e paixão. Remexi os quadris contra o dele, voltando e deixar alguns sons lascivos pela minha boca. E ouvi sons parecidos escapando da dele, seguidos por sua voz melodiosa, mas agora rouca, provavelmente por causa do tormento que lhe era imposto:  
  
- Ah, minha amada criança... não faça isso comigo... não me mostre o que eu não posso ter...  
  
Nem percebi quando essas palavras escorregaram por minha língua e escaparam por meus lábios:

- Quem disse que você não pode? - Ele então levantou o rosto, olhando-me nos olhos, íris violetas refletindo os raios que caiam por perto...  
  
- Omi, você... - Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mal tinha me dado conta do quanto havia me oferecido para ele... Naquele momento eu ofereci-me completamente a ele... meu corpo, minha alma... tudo... -...Você tem certeza? Você quer mesmo? - Sua voz soava hesitante em meus ouvidos, mas também, pelo meu estado de torpor e desejo, completamente sensual...  
  
- Sim, eu tenho certeza absoluta do que quero agora... - Afundei meu rosto nos cabelos ruivos, a trança a muito desfeita por meus dedos impacientes. - Eu quero você... quero ser seu... só seu... - Uma pontinha de medo começou a martelar num cantinho obscuro do meu cérebro, mas deixei de lado, resolvendo me arrepender, se fosse preciso, somente depois.  
  
- M-m-mas Omi! A sua mãe vai ficar preocupada, deve estar louca atrás de você... São quase meia-noite!  
  
- ok Aya...Se não quer é só falar, certo? - Naquele momento tentei fazer minha voz parecer o menos magoada possível...Eu realmente achei que estava sendo recusado! - Você sabe que eu falei para minha mãe que ia dormir no Ken hoje...e pelo jeito vou mesmo, ne? - Olhei para ele, sorrindo sem graça.  
  
Mas eu não esperava o que veio. Eu não tinha nem idéia! Aya me beijou com força, apertando-me novamente contra a vitrine, nossos corpos novamente se enroscando. Cheguei a pensar que o ato seria consumado ali mesmo, no meio da rua, protegidos apenas pelo toldo amarelo e pela neblina que se erguia vagarosamente.  
  
Tenho certeza que, quando tudo cessou, meu olhar para ele era de um completo abobalhado... - Aya?  
  
-He, não estava achando que iríamos fazer algo aqui, no meio da rua, ne? - Senti seus lábios úmidos na ponta do meu nariz, enquanto sua mão enluvada pegava a minha e me guiava para o carro.  
  
Sentei-me no banco de couro e o vi dar a volta correndo, sendo castigado pelos pingos de chuva. Ele sentou-se no banco do motorista e beijou-me novamente, me fazendo pensar que aquele era o lugar escolhido então. Nyah, errado de novo. Ele logo se afastou, girando a chave na ignição e começando a dirigir-se para um bairro um pouco mais afastado.  
  
Naquela hora, o nervosismo quase tomou conta de mim novamente, mas logo eu entrei em uma conversa animada com ele sobre a história do seu cabelo. Muito bizarro, mas serviu muito bem para dispersar a tensão que teimava em tomar conta do meu corpo. Mal notei quando o porshe parou a frente de um prediozinho modesto, com a pintura começando a descascar, o portão já com alguns claros consertos. Algumas senhoras de idade tomavam chá, sentadas perto da janela, olhando para o céu estrelado, já que a chuva cessara.  
  
-Bom Omi, é aí que eu moro... não é nenhum palácio ou uma casa grande e bonita como a sua, mas é o meu cantinho...Bem vindo ao meu mundo. - Ele sorriu, e ah... como eu adorava aquele sorriso. Na verdade, ainda adoro. Sorri de volta, beijando levemente seus lábios:  
  
- Vamos entrar?  
  
-Claro... - Beijou-me de volta, desafivelando o cinto e saindo.  
  
Sorri, acenando também quando ele o fez para as senhora da janela, sorrindo e falando algumas palavras educadas. Chegamos até o portão e eu somente olhei em volta enquanto ele procurava a chave certa. Não pude perceber muita coisa, pois a escuridão me impedia de grandes revelações. Só pude perceber que os canteiros eram bem cuidados, a vizinhança era muito simples, mas também muito simpática a seu próprio modo.  
  
O segui pelas escadas até o terceiro e último andar, me deparando com uma grande porta de mogno escuro, esperando, novamente, que ele procurasse a chave. Assim que ouvi o clique, me virei para Aya, sorrindo, sem deixar transparecer o nervosismo que aquela hora me envolvia quase totalmente...Quando se é virgem, é muito estranho pensar que você estrando num lugar simplesmente para fazer sexo. Naquela hora, tentei pensar que não era isso. Eu não tinha me oferecido a ele para isso. Eu tinha me oferecido para fazer amor, e foi isso que me fez seguir em frente, adentrando logo depois dele, o aposento completamente escuro.  
  
Lembro de ter ouvido um farfalhar de roupas e logo depois um "clic", fazendo a luz iluminar o local...  
  
- Uau...é muito bonito Aya! - Era um local limpo, com um espaço interno muito grande, provavelmente proporcionado pela falta de paredes que separassem os cômodos. As paredes só se faziam presentes para separar os dois aparentes quartos do resto.  
  
- He, eu gosto de manter as coisas bem arrumadas... - Ele sorriu se graça, me confessando, finalmente, uma mania que eu já tinha percebido a muito tempo.  
  
-Entendo... - Sorri também, meio debochado.  
  
-Ahn...er...Você não acha que deve avisar Ken que você não vai...er...dormir lá hoje?  
  
Senti minhas faces corando, mas não desviei o olhar, somente concordando. - Claro...onde está o telefone?  
  
-Logo ali...-Segui seu dedo fino com os olhos, chegando até uma mesa de canto. Sentei-me ali perto e disquei o número do celular do meu amigo, esperando. Um toque, dois, três...  
  
- Alô?- Uma voz sonolenta respondeu... com certeza ele não tinha como reconhecer o número no visor, quase me esqueci disso.  
  
-Ken, sou eu, Omi...  
  
-Onde você tá guri!? Quer me matar de preocupação? Você disse que ia ficar com Aya só até as onze e pouco! É quase meia-noite!  
  
-Er...Ken? Podemos conversar sobre isso amanhã?  
  
-Onde você está!?  
  
-No apartamento do Aya, só queria te avisar q eu não vou voltar pra casa hoje...- Eu falava baixinho, nem mesmo eu sei porque.  
  
- QUÊ? Você tá pensando em...!? Volta já para cá!  
  
-Ken!! Eu não quero! Eu quero ficar aqui! - Minha voz se alterou um pouco... ouvi um suspiro do outro lado da linha, acho até que ele já estava se conformando...  
  
- Ok, mas venha para cá amanhã! Se sua mãe descobre que você não está aqui estamos ambos mortos!  
  
-Ok... e... obrigado, viu?  
  
-Hn, boa noite, Omi  
  
-Boa noite... - Desliguei o telefone com um suspiro, feliz por um amigo assim... mas logo me sobressaltei. Algo úmido tocava o meu pescoço. Nem precisei olhar. Uma língua brincava com minha pele, que era sugada em meio as carinhos. Pendi a cabeça para trás, apoiada no ombro de Aya, gemendo baixinho e deixando-me levar pelas sensações.  
  
Senti suas mãos tocando todo o meu corpo devagar, deixando em brasa qualquer lugar onde os finos dedos brancos tocavam.  
  
Aquela foi nossa primeira vez. É até engraçado lembrar. Grande parte das preliminares foram ali mesmo, no sofá. Foram longas, calmas. Mãos passeando por cima de carne, apertando, provocando...Ele me guiou até a cama somente depois que estávamos ambos despidos até a cintura e minha razão, medo ou nervosismo tivesse ido para o espaço. Não queria saber de mais nada além de suas mãos sobre mim, seus beijos, seu amor.  
  
Fui ao céu quando tocado no baixo ventre, gritei de puro prazer quando aquela boca me provocou... mas tive medo quando a hora de realmente consumar o fato chegou. Lembro dele me preparando com os dedos, do prazer de ser tocado no ponto certo. Mas ele era maior que alguns dedos, portanto, mesmo assim fiquei apreensivo.  
  
Ele ajeitou-se em minha pernas, beijando-me a testa suada:  
  
-Tudo bem Omi?  
  
-Sim...-Tentei não demonstrar medo, eu queria aquilo!  
  
- Certo... relaxe... - Nessa hora ele me beijou, certamente para manter minha boca ocupada, para distrair-me da possível dor.... e nossa, doeu... como doeu...Senti-me rasgado, partido ao meio. Mordi seus lábios, mas ele não pareceu se importar. Algumas lágrimas claras, dessas puras, que hoje não sou mais capaz de derramar, até deixaram meus olhos, tamanha dor.  
  
-Omi... relaxe... senão relaxar não vai parar de doer...  
  
Naquela hora, fiz o meu máximo para relaxar todas as partes do meu corpo. Queria muito que a dor passasse. Bem, não passou, mas com certeza amenizou e ficou bem mais aceitável depois que fiz o que ele mandou. Suspirei, enroscando minhas pernas nele, querendo naquele momento, ir até o fim, ser capaz de enxergar a expressão de prazer no lindo rosto branco da minha pessoa amada.  
  
Consumamos o ato de amor entre gemidos cada vez mais altos e alguns gritos entrecortados. Foi ótimo. Foi lindo. Adorei ver sua expressão, suas faces lisas contorcidas pelo intenso prazer. E o que me deixava orgulhoso, era que eu estava proporcionando isso.  
  
O abracei forte quando seu peso soltou-se sobre mim, pela primeira vez eu podendo ouvir sua respiração rápida, muito alterada. Ele me abraçou de volta, ficamos assim longos minutos.  
  
Aya rolou para o lado, puxando-me junto, fazendo-me me aninhar a ele. Trocamos juras e, em pouco tempo, dormíamos abraçados, cansados, suados e completamente satisfeitos...  
  
Durante a noite, algo me incomodava, fazia arrepios subirem pela minha espinha, começando na base e arrepiando-me até os fiozinhos finos da nuca... Quando acordei por alguns instantes, tive a impressão de ver algo pairando na escuridão...olhos brilhantes, como de um predador pronto para atacar. Aconcheguei-me mais a Aya, respirei fundo, e olhei novamente... nada, absolutamente nada... pelo menos naquela época eu pensava isso...   
  
Logo amanheceu, meu relógio biológico me fez acordar, mas nada denunciava o dia lá fora...espreguicei-me, sorrindo feliz, olhando para o ainda adormecido Aya ao meu lado e esquecendo-me completamente do incidente no meio da noite... Levantei-me, estranhando a total escuridão. Nenhuma pequena centelha da luz do sol adentrava o quarto. As janelas eram perfeitamente vedadas...Olhei estranhamente para Aya, percebendo que nunca o havia visto sob luz do sol... era uma ótima oportunidade. Sorri para mim mesmo, satisfeito com a minha idéia completamente estúpida.  
  
Fui até a janela e forcei todas as trancas sem fazer muito barulho...Nossa... eram realmente muito bem vedadas.  
  
Lembro de ter ficado realmente intrigado, pensando porque diabos Aya teria todo esse cuidado. Após muita força, consegui destrancar tudo. Então, com um simples empurrão, escancarei as persianas, deixando a luz dourada inundar o quarto.  
  
Nessa hora, eu vi a coisa mais impressionante que meus olhos jamais viram: Aya acordou de súbito, assustado,gritando. Colocou as mãos sobre os olhos, caindo da cama, rastejando como um lagarto nojento para baixo dela, tentando, de qualquer maneira, fugir da luz revigorante.  
  
-OMI! FECHA ISSO! FECHA ESSA JANELA! ISSO D"I!!! ISSO D"I MUITO! FECHA POR FAVOR!!!!

_Continua..._


	9. Medo

  
  
_Narrado por: Vittorio___   
  
Não dormi direito durante o dia, sempre pensando em Aya... como ele era bonito, como era inteligente, como era isso ou aquilo...e realmente, confesso também em como pensei que ele era meu... só meu! Meu e de mais ninguém! Aquela criança humana nojenta pensa que pode tirá-lo de mim? NUNCA! Jamais eu deixarei de lado o meu amor em prol dele... não sem lutar com garras e dentes e não ser apenas derrotado, mas morto, pois lutarei até o fim, até a última centelha de minha força...Andei pela noite solitária, caçando minhas vítimas sem muita escolha, apenas com o prazer sádico de vê- las gritar e, numa ironia da vida-quase-morte, vê-las gemer de prazer pela mordida...Voltei pra casa como uma raposa numa noite chuvosa, mas de bom banquete: molhado e com frio, mas com a barriga cheia e o desejo saciado.Entrei em casa, sequei meus longos cachos com uma toalha felpuda e troquei de roupa... logo depois me dirigi ao quarto de Aya, me sentindo ainda bem quente pelo sangue alheio correndo em minhas veias e disposto a deixar meu amor provar das mesma iguarias que provei... sem contar que ter sua língua e seus dentes em meu pescoço seriam um deleite completo para meu ser.Adentrei o aposento maior, chamando por Aya, não o vendo em lugar nenhum... liguei a luz, começando a duvidar de minha própria visão quando tive a impressão de enxergar um amontoado de roupas perto do sofá... Meu amor era tão organizado, o que teria acontecido...? Com certeza meus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas quando, ao chegar perto do amontoado, senti um cheiro adocicado, algo misturado a essência do ruivo...NÃO! Simplesmente não pode ser... ele não faria isso comigo...Corri para o quarto com uma das peças estranhas na mão. Pensei em abrir a porta bruscamente, gritar e fazer escândalo... mas o que eu ganharia com isso? Somente mais ódio dele...Não... melhor ser sutil, calmo, meticuloso e calculista como um verdadeiro vampiro...Elevei minha mão até o trinco sem nenhum ruído, abrindo a porta do mesmo modo...e definitivamente não gostei do que vi... como essa coisa nojenta, esse fedelho sujo e vivo se atreveu a abraçar o meu ruivo...?...Ele vai ter o que merece... ah vai... não me importa que ele provavelmente tenha visto o brilho de ódio em meus olhos... ele vai sofrer... é só esperar pela hora certa...Andei até meu quarto com passos pesados, machucados... deitei em meu lugar sem um pio, não permitindo aos meu olhos derramar uma única lágrima... a batalha ainda não estava perdida... não peguei no sono, senti o ar esquentando: estava amanhecendo. -Hunf... - Eu estava ali, imbecilmente acordado quando não deveria, deitado naquele caixão imbecil, machucado como um imbecil e choroso como um imbecil... Duh, eu ERA um imbecil...Fiquei mais umas duas horas acordado. Quando estava finalmente sendo assaltado pelo tão merecido sono que me poria as idéias no lugar, ouvi barulhos estranhos... De dentro de uma caixa de mogno grosso e trabalhado não se podia ouvir muita coisa, então simplesmente abri a tampa com um estrondo, fazendo Athra (nosso tão amado gato branco) correr como um desvairado pra fora do meu quarto...Ah sim, agora eu podia ouvir... AYA!? Sim! Aquele ERA MESMO Aya gritando!... a janela! O fedelho abriu a janela!Levantei com toda minha velocidade, pegando um cobertor para me proteger e escancarando a porta do quarto de meu companheiro...agora sim aquele garoto iria sentir na carne o que é sofrer...

o

_Narrado por: Omi_

__   
  
Fiquei parado, estaqueado em meu lugar, sentindo o calor da luz do sol sobre meu dorso nu...Mas o que...?...Nem vi o que estava acontecendo, só senti a repentina dor aguda em minha bochecha e a escuridão tomou conta do quarto novamente, antes mesmo de meu corpo encontrar o chão por causa do tapa que eu havia levado. E mais um veio...e mais um....e mais, mais, dessa vez com unhas afiadas começando a rasgar a pele...ou talvez fosse só dor demais q dava essa impressão... isso continuou pelo o que me pareceram horas, mas hoje sei que não foram cinco segundos:

-CHEGA! Pare Vittorio! Eu estou mandando! - A voz grossa e imponente irrompeu o ar, assustando a coisa grande e peluda que eu vi na porta (Sim, sim... o nossa amado Athra que se foi há muitos anos atrás) - EU MANDEI PARAR! - E, como em um passe de mágica, meus olhos voltaram a tentar algum foco e a dor começou a diminuir...Não entendendo bem até hoje o que se sucedeu nos segundos após, pois minha cabeça girava e eu não me sentia com forças pra levantar-me.

De repente abri os olhos e me encontrava na cama, via o olhar cuidadoso de Aya em meu rosto, mas não em meus olhos, que como os seus, deveriam estar iluminados pelas chamas laranjas das velas que agora dominavam o aposento... provavelmente na parte em que ele tocava com algo úmido...é, meu rosto havia mesmo sido cortado.

- Aya...? - Minha voz saiu fraca, eu me sentia tonto...

-Shhhhhhh... - Voz suave... melodiosa... a mesma que me embala toda a noite...

- Vai ficar tudo bem... tudo bem... - e continuava com seus toques calmos e indolores... trocava de algodão quando o que ele segurava ja se encontrava escarlate e depois voltava com um novo, sempre procurando não me encarar, não me olhar nos olhos como sempre....Seria medo? Sim...e muito dele...

- Aya... por que... na janela... o que está acontecendo....? - Parei sua mão com a minha, olhando eu mesmo profundamente dentro dos olhos violeta...

- O que aconteceu?... Eu quero a verdade... e quem era aquele cara?...Aya... - Sentei-me, dessa vez o olhando severamente, meu íntimo me dizia que algo estava errado...e eu tinha razão...Muita coisa estava errada...muita coisa que depois quase custou muito mais que somente nossa relação...custou quase nossas vidas...

_CONTINUA..._


	10. Revelação

  
  
_Narrado por: Aya  
_  
Fiquei furioso ao ver o sangue escorrendo das faces de meu amado, sua pureza profanada por Vittorio de um jeito violento, inverdades gritadas aos ouvidos anestesiados pela dor...Nem percebi quando saí debaixo da cama, colocando todas as forças de meus músculos no tapa que estalou o rosto branco do garoto vampiro. Tenho certeza que se não fosse pela condição de imortalidade que eu havia lhe concedido, sua cabeça voaria, bateria na parede, quebrando o crânio no processo, e cairia no chão, um baque surdo que eu esqueceria com o tempo.Ele gritou, cachos negros como a noite se deslocando rapidamente e tapando seu rosto. Elevou uma mão pálida até o ponto abusado que latejava em sua bochecha, me olhando com olhos arregalados...Tenho certeza que o fez, apesar de minha atenção estar naquele momento focada unicamente no meu menino, jogado no chão e sangrando como se realmente não passasse de comida.Sei que meu olhar suavizou-se nesse momento...Ele mesmo me disse depois sobre a fúria se esvaindo de repente e ternura se alojando em minhas íris ametista...Não lembro muito bem o que se seguiu, só tenho certeza que Vittorio deixou o quarto e eu carreguei Omi até a cama macia, que ainda mantinha vestígios da nossa paixão...Não sabia o que faria quando ele acordasse, afinal, fora espancado na casa do namorado, uma pessoa em que ele confiava plenamente.Meu cérebro funcionava a mil naquele momento, um turbilhão de emoções me varrendo e me deixando ainda mais confuso sobre o que fazer...se meu coração batesse, tenho certeza que nessa hora estaria ainda mais rápido que minha massa cinzenta...Meu único pensamento era limpar aquele sangue que o manchava...a última coisa que eu queria ver no mundo era sua vida marcada por aquele líquido maldito. Eu não precisava de mais sangue manchando as minhas mãos, mas era assim que eu me sentia. Culpava-me por Vittorio...Eu devia ter cuidado melhor dessa criança...Sempre tão doce, mas tão terrivelmente mimada em vida que não perdera a mania de ter tudo em mãos nem duzentos anos depois de sua morte.Busquei algodão e um anti-séptico que eu tinha no banheiro...bom, a única serventia que aquelas coisas tinham para mim era limpar eventuais ferimentos de Athra...Ele era um gato valente, mas muito caseiro pra entrar em brigas. Ele tentava, mas sempre acabava sobre o balcão do banheiro com anti-séptico manchando seu pelo.Bem, mas voltando ao ponto, eu havia pegado o medicamento para limpar os cortes finos no rosto de Omi. E assim o fiz, sempre cuidando para passar também um pouco de minha saliva assim que o ferimento estivesse limpo. Era quase estranho ver o corte se fechar parcialmente em um humano, mas eu sabia que eu podia simplesmente fazer isso até mesmo no gato e os ferimentos se fechariam instantaneamente, assim como acontece comigo. Mas resolvi somente não deixar as marcas tão abertas, querendo vê-las cicatrizar logo...eu sabia que o loiro tinha consciência dos cortes, não era uma boa curá-lo totalmente...Além do mais, eu tinha inveja dele...Inveja de ouvir seu coração bater, inveja da cor de sua pele, do sangue pulsando sob ela e, é claro, inveja de sua impotência contra a morte.Tão perdido que estava em meus próprios pensamentos, tentando botá- los em ordem, que demorei alguns segundos para perceber dois grandes olhos abertos, refletindo a luz cândida das velas à nossa volta...Mas dúvida e medo eram tudo que se via nas íris azuis. Sua boca rosa moveu-se, eu sabia o que viria a seguir....

- Aya...? – Ele tentou capturar meus olhos com os seus, mas eu não tive coragem. Não queria encarar a realidade...Eu sabia que aquele dia chegaria...mas...não tão cedo...eu não estava pronto.  
  
- Shhhhhhh...Vai ficar tudo bem...Tudo bem... – Ouvi minha voz ecoar, parecendo trêmula aos meus ouvidos. A verdade era que eu estava tremendo por dentro, cada órgão de meu corpo morto doendo ao encarar a dura realidade...Eu pensei que voltaria a ser solitário.  
  
- Aya...por que....na janela....o que está acontecendo....? – Ele me tocou então, segurou minha mão a meio caminho de seu rosto, olhando-me direta e profundamente nos olhos. - O que aconteceu?...Eu quero a verdade...e quem era aquele cara?....Aya... - O medo aumentou quando ele sentou-se, sua face sempre tão feliz , dessa vez dura e séria....E eu não me movi um milímetro sequer, sem querer pôr em palavras toda a verdade suja e assustadora.  
  
-Aya...por favor...Pare com isso. – uma mão tocou minha face, nesse momento mais fria do que nunca...eu não devia ter feito o que fiz então...se pudesse reviver, o faria diferente com certeza.  
  
Ergui minhas próprias mãos absurdamente brancas, tomando a dele, quente, em minhas palmas...Olhei para ela, tão macia, tão...cheia de vida. Em minha cabeça, eu tinha certezas sobre a solidão obscura que me esperava, sobre as matanças e gargantas cruelmente devoradas. Eu viraria um animal se tudo acontecesse como minha mente dizia. Mas...eu simplesmente tinha que contar pra ele. Não poderia tentar inventar uma história trouxa sobre alergia aos raios do sol quando ele simplesmente poderia tropeçar em algum caixão por aí.  
  
Pisquei algumas vezes, ainda acariciando sua mão e tentando tomar coragem....ele me respeitou, sabendo que o assunto era ainda mais sério do que lhe pareceu a princípio. Quando minha voz finalmente conseguiu deixar minha garganta, ela soava cansada e completamente vencida.  
  
-Omi...antes de mais nada eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo... – Ele não fez nenhum movimento quanto a isso, disposto a ficar quieto até o fim da história – E...eu venho guardando um segredo de você, algo muito, muito sério...ainda mais sério do que você pode imaginar...e- Ele me interrompeu então, sua voz tão baixa e machucada quanto a minha:  
  
- Você está me traindo com aquele homem?

- Deus, Omi, não! NÃO! – Segurei os ombros dele, tentando passar toda a certeza que era necessária...

-Então....? – Seu olhar foi pousar em seu próprio colo, mas ele não tirou sua mão de entre as minhas.

-Aquele é Vittorio...ele é...digamos que ele seja meu "enteado"... – Parei sua pergunta erguendo uma mão, pedindo para continuar. – Eu o criei a um filho...O problema é que ele não me vê como um pai...e...você não vai acreditar, mas isso é bem normal. – Parei seu protesto indignado novamente. – Omi...Isso é normal porque eu não sou um pai para ele...sou um mestre, alguém que ele tem q respeitar e aprende a amar mesmo que não seja amado de volta.

- O que você quer dizer? Do jeito que você fala ele parece seu escravo... – Deixei-o falar dessa vez.  
  
- Ele não é meu escravo...mas me deve obediência por toda a sua existência. Todos nós temos mestres...Todos da minha espécie...E eu não sou diferente. O nome do meu mestre eh Yohji e- Fui interrompido novamente, sua mão escapulindo de entre as minhas e o corpo quente começando a se afastar.  
  
-O que você está falando Aya? De onde você veio? Que história é essa? – Se meu coração batesse ele teria se apertado...  
  
- Omi...eu...você quer mesmo saber de onde eu vim? Eu nasci em Tokyo mesmo, mas viajei todo o mundo e conheci Vittorio na França...isso em 1800... – Pronto, eu havia dito metade da verdade, mas ele não pareceu pegar de cara...abriu um sorrisinho nervoso, apertando os lençóis contra si:  
  
-A-Aya, pare de brincar, isso foi há uns duzentos anos atrás... – Ele estava realmente começando a se assustar com toda essa conversa, sei que na época simplesmente não fazia sentido dentro daquela cabecinha loira.  
  
- Eu sei... – Baixei meu próprio olhar - E não estou mentindo...Nasci bem antes disso, já tinha eu mesmo mais de duzentos anos quando o conheci. Sentia necessidade de companhia e por isso o fiz juntar-se a mim nessa vida longa e atormentada... Omi...a verdade é que... – Eu o fitei então, olhinhos aguados e assustados, mãos presas aos lençóis como se deles dependesse sua vida...mas eu não podia mais esperar, era a hora...arregacei os lábios quase maldosamente, mas não podia evitar o jeito sinistro com que isso acontecia sempre que tinha q fazer minhas presas ficarem mais a mostra. Como um animal furioso, uma cobra, até mesmo um barulho característico e animalesco deixou minha garganta...e então senti meus dentes tomando forma, ficando mais afiados e pontudos...não só os caninos, como todos da frente, apesar de mais sutilmente, prontos para furarem a carne tenra do primeiro desavisado...  
  
Quando reabri os olhos, o instinto sádico de minha besta liberta quase tomou conta, indo fazer-me procurar alvo vivo e pulsante para morder, decepar, arrancar e sugar o líquido quente q escorreria até a ultima gota. Mas o travei assim que olhei para Omi. O menino, meu menino, estava assustado, muito assustado. Era claro em seus olhos molhados o pavor...eu ouvia os gritos presos em sua garganta, o pedido por socorro...  
  
- Omi, por favor, não se apavore, eu não posso evitar, eu... – estendi uma mão para tocá-lo, mas fui violentamente repelido enquanto ele se apertava ainda mais contra a cabeceira da cama, como se querendo entrar nela.  
  
-Não me toque! Não me toque! -Omi... – retraí meus dentes, pensando que a face humana talvez merecesse mais confiança, pensando que ele me ouviria...mesmo assim: -NÃO! Não fale comigo! Seu monstro...seu...seu.... – Ele começou a chorar compulsivamente nesse ponto, apertando-se cada vez mais contra si mesmo... – Você...você não é humano... – Quase não era possível entendê-lo entre os soluços...mas ele levantou a cabeça, fitando-me nos olhos. – Aya...o que você é....?  
  
- Eu... – Nossa! essa foi a época de minha pós-vida que eu mais me odiei... – Eu sou...um vampiro.  
  
Eu vi sua face torcer-se em horror, seu rosto afundando-se em suas mãos enquanto o choro ficava mais forte...  
  
-O que você quer comigo? Você me usou! Você... – Ele me fitou nos olhos... – Você se alimenta de gente, não é? – Tenho certeza que ele estava tentando lembrar-se dos contos de vampiro que havia lido pelo modo como seus olhos se viraram para a direita. – Você...pretendia se alimentar de mim, não é? De todas as formas...e...agora que você conseguiu a primeira, você ia realmente me morder, não estou certo?  
  
Senti vontade de sacudi-lo novamente....  
  
- NÃO! OMI! Eu te amo, nunca menti sobre isso, eu nunca te morderia! nunca faria mal nenhum a você! – Estendi minhas mãos, tentando tocá-lo...era definitivamente ora de uma sacudidela. Mas meus dedos nunca chegaram a ele. Omi levantou-se rápido, fugindo de mim, me olhando com desgosto.  
  
-Não me toque! Nunca mais me toque! –procurou em volta, catando suas roupas do chão e vestindo-as sem nunca tirar o olho de minha forma perplexa que estava sentada na cama – Nunca, entendeu? Melhor, nunca mais me olhe! Por que eu acreditaria em você, que já me mentiu uma vez?... – Ele começou a falar mais baixo, um pouco mais q um sussurro... – Me deixe ir embora se você me ama como diz...e nunca mais me procure...nunca mais apareça no parque em frente a minha casa... – Ele virou-se de costas para mim, quase um voto de confiança quando se tem um vampiro em casa... – Somos muito diferentes,não posso agüentar o medo pelo meu próprio pescoço e saber que meu namorado anda triturando gargantas por aí...acabou...adeus...  
  
E com essas palavras ele saiu correndo, deixando-me pra trás atordoado...eu sabia que ia acontecer, mas não pude evitar de ficar triste com o fato. Lágrimas de sangue escorriam pelo meu rosto quando fechei a porta do meu quarto para ter um pouco de privacidade em minha miséria...de perto da janela. ouvi o portão velho e descascado se abrindo...e, dois segundos depois ele fechou-se, deixando ir embora o meu único amor...o amor que eu pensei que eu nunca poderia recuperar....  
  
_CONTINUA...._  
  
as pessoas olham p/ a esquerda quando estão inventando algo e para a direita quando estão se lembrando....eh uma boa pra pegar mentirosos quando vc percebe q a pessoa estah pensando D  
  
COMENTEEEEM...ou fiquem curiosos u.u sem comentários, sem capítulos novos, deal?


End file.
